


Le trésor du Pope

by LicyDreamlight



Series: Défis/Challenges [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arc Sanctuary, M/M, Powerful Andromeda Shun
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicyDreamlight/pseuds/LicyDreamlight
Summary: Shun vit caché au Sanctuaire depuis son enfance. Même s’il ne quitte jamais sa chambre, il assure la viabilité de la barrière qui empêche les intrus d’entrer dans ce lieu sacré. Au grand damne de Saori et à la plus grande joie de Saga.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Gemini Saga
Series: Défis/Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197713
Kudos: 3





	Le trésor du Pope

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est un défi que m'a donné Maria R. sur mon groupe FB : Shun devait être le "Gardien du Sanctuaire" avec une barrière gardant ceux qui n'ont pas de cosmos à l'extérieur.  
> Mon imagination a fait le reste.  
> Bonne lecture !

Shun agrippa fermement ses bras alors qu'il fixait le plafond. Des échos de cosmos le traversaient comme des fourmillements. Il reconnut des sensations de choc, mais sa barrière resta solide. Il était pleinement conscient qu’il devait y avoir une bataille à l’extérieur, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet.

Sa chambre était pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n’y avait aucune fenêtre, juste des bougies et une porte fermée.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été autorisé à sortir.  
Il avait des souvenirs flous du temps où Ikki l’avait amené ici. L’orphelinat Kido avait tenté de les endoctriner, mais son frère ne l’avait pas autorisé. On leur parlait toujours du Sanctuaire en Grèce, le lieu où ils iront une fois qu’ils auront fait leurs preuves pour devenir chevaliers d’Athéna. Ikki ne l’avait pas bien pris. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait écrit en secret une lettre au Grand Pope pour que ce dernier lui garantisse qu’il protégerait Shun. Après tout une fille avait déjà tenté de le kidnapper alors qu’ils appartenaient à l’orphelinat.

Cela avait été une immense surprise lorsque le Grand Pope avait envoyé le Chevalier d’or du Capricorne pour surveiller l’orphelinat. Seuls Ikki et lui en avaient été au courant. Ils avaient été trop jeunes à l’époque, mais en grandissant, ils avaient compris que la famille Kido prévoyait une rébellion contre le Sanctuaire en utilisant les enfants de l’orphelinat.

Profitant du voyage devant les emmener sur leurs iles d’entrainement, Shun avait été amené en secret au Sanctuaire. Depuis bien qu’il vive caché sous le temple du Grand Pope, Shun s'était senti en sécurité. Du moins, jusqu’à ce jour... Des Chevaliers de bronze essayaient de briser la barrière du Sanctuaire. Peu de personnes connaissaient cette protection : autour du Sanctuaire avait été érigée une barrière qui empêchait les gens de l'extérieur de s’introduire dans ce lieu sacré. C’était Athéna elle-même qui l’avait créée. Avec les siècles, le cosmos d’Athéna s’était affaibli.

Quand le Grand Pope avait découvert que le cosmos de Shun entrait en résonance avec la barrière, il l’avait fait conduire dans la salle des piliers : le cœur de Sanctuaire qui se trouvait sous le temple du Grand Pope. Shun n’était plus sorti de la pièce, devenant la nouvelle source maintenant la barrière.

Se sentant de plus en plus épuisé, Shun lutta pour empêcher une brèche de se former. Les Chevaliers de bronzes rebelles ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner.

Se recroquevillant, il laissa la froideur du mur dans mon dos et de l’acier autour de ses membres le garder éveiller. Il sourit face à l’ironie. Il avait échappé aux chaines de l’armure d’Andromède et à son épreuve à la limite de la noyade, pour un autre type de lien.

Les bracelets d'acier qu’il portait aux poignets et aux chevilles servaient de conducteur pour qu’il dirige son cosmos vers les piliers du Sanctuaire. 

Shun tressaillit. Il préférait son sort à celui qui l’aurait attendu s’il avait dû être enchainé à un rocher près du rivage à la marée montante. Au moins ici, il ne manquait de rien. Quant à son enfermement, ce n’était qu’à cause des renégats de l’orphelinat Kido. Nul doute que ces derniers l’abattraient pour s’assurer de prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire avec leur fausse Athéna.

Non. Cela n’arrivera jamais. Depuis qu’il était ici, son instinct lui disait constamment de protéger ce qui lui appartenait. Le Grand Pope et le Sanctuaire étaient sous sa protection !

Shun rougit face à la tournure de ses pensées, mais savait qu’il ne permettrait jamais à quiconque de menacer son Pope.

Après un temps qui lui sembla immensément long, Shun sentit la barrière redevenir stable. Il n’y avait plus d’énergie l’attaquant ni de pression pour forcer une ouverture. Attendant nerveusement, Shun serra fortement sa toge en fixant l’unique porte.

Quand elle s’ouvrit, il resta prostré dans un coin de la pièce, cherchant à savoir si c’était un ami ou un ennemi. 

« Tout va bien Shun. Ne t'inquiète pas. », lui dit un homme en entrant.

Aussitôt qu’il l’aperçut, Shun se détendit. Malgré le casque rouge et le masque intégral noir que l’autre portait, Shun le reconnaissait grâce à son cosmos. Devant lui se trouvait son Grand Pope.

Se rapprochant, l _e_ Pope garda les protections cachant son identité. Shun plissa les yeux. Normalement lorsqu’ils se rencontraient, le Grand Pope se dévoilait sans peur. Après tout, Shun savait qu’il était peut-être le seul à savoir que le dirigeant du Sanctuaire était l’ex-Chevalier d’or du Sagittaire : Saga.

Shun retint sa moue. Il aimait voir les longs cheveux bleu nuit de Saga s’ébouriffer en pique dès qu’il ôtait son casque. Il voulait se plonger dans les yeux bleu océan qui scintillaient de puissance. Malheureusement à la place il ne voyait que les yeux rouge intégré au masque. C’était une telle perte. Saga était vraiment d’une grande beauté. Une beauté cachée qu’il était le seul à connaitre, pensa Shun avec fierté et les joues de nouveau rouges.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demanda Shun. Sa voix était légèrement tremblante à cause de la fatigue.

Saga continua à s'approcher.

« Tu sais déjà ce qu’il s’est passé. Tu l’as senti via la barrière. » 

« Ce ne sont que des impressions. Je peux me tromper. » Avoua faiblement Shun. 

Il serra ses genoux contre son torse pour cacher son anxiété. Pourtant ses mains tremblantes le trahirent.

« As-tu si peu confiance en ma capacité à arrêter une rébellion ? Ce n’étaient que des Bronzes après tout. »

Malgré son apparence impassible, Saga fut blessé par ce peu de confiance.

« Je... Ce n’est pas cela, j’ai juste un peu peur de... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Et les choses ne seront plus pareilles maintenant que c’est fini. »

La gorge serrée, Shun termina ses mots en chuchotant. Il était utile tant qu’il y avait des renégats voulant destituer Saga. Maintenant tout allait changer. Peut-être même qu’il sera envoyé ailleurs… Loin de son Pope.

Pensant déjà au pire, Shun sursauta quand il fut tiré en avant et que Saga l’enlaça.

« Tu connais déjà ma position sur le sujet : quoiqu’il arrive, tu as ta place au Sanctuaire. »

Un petit silence s'installa tandis que Shun se força à ne pas montrer sa déception. Il savait bien qu’il avait une place dans ce lieu. Il était autant un défenseur du Sanctuaire que pouvait l’être le Chevalier du Bélier.

Non, il était déçu, car ce n’étaient pas les mots qu’il attendait. Comme à chaque fois…

« Parfois j’ai l’impression d’être un dragon chérissant son trésor quand je te vois. Tu es magnifique. »

Avec expertise, Saga utilisa ses bras pour faire pivoter Shun et le soulever sous ses genoux et son dos de manière à pouvoir le porter comme une mariée. 

Shun soupira de plaisir et passa ses bras autour du cou de Saga. De sa position, il cala sa tête sous la mâchoire de ce dernier avant de se détendre complètement.

« Sans ton aide et celle de ton frère, nous aurions certainement perdu. » Murmura le Pope à son oreille.

Shun fredonna. Il savait qu’en dirigeant les Chevaliers noirs, Ikki devait effectuer plusieurs missions pour contrer la rébellion. Il allait poser des questions sur son frère, mais se retrouva muet lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres du Pope toucher les siennes.

Il ne s’était même pas tenu compte que Saga avait décalé son masque avant de le soulever dans ses bras.

Le baiser était chaste, mais suffisant pour raviver la flamme de désir de Shun. Peut-être avait-il raison d’espérer ? Il cligna lentement des yeux quand Saga s’éloigna de lui. 

Comme s’il ne sentait pas le poids dans ses bras, ce dernier replaça correctement son masque d’une main puis déclara :

« Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. »

« Grand Pope… » 

« Nous sommes seuls, appelle-moi Saga. »

Shun inspira brusquement en sentant la main de Saga caresser presque indécemment sa cuisse.

« Saga ? »

L’ex-Chevalier d’or du Gémeau, devenu Pope, sourit largement. Même si son masque cachait tout, il rayonnait autant de fierté que d’envie.

« Il y a un endroit où j'ai hâte de t'amener. » Dit doucement Saga en reprenant contenance.

Portant toujours Shun, Saga les mena vers l’extérieur de la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux sortir ». Marmonna Shun quand ils franchirent la porte et qu’ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir.

« Je dois faire une annonce. C’est l’occasion parfaite pour te montrer. »

« Me montrer ? »

Juste avant que Saga ne puisse répondre, un raclement de gorge retentit devant eux. Tournant la tête, Shun vit son frère les regarder avec exaspération.

« Doit-il vraiment apparaitre ainsi ? » demanda Ikki, son regard balayant la tenue de son cadet.

Shun plissa les yeux. Cela n’avait jamais été un problème qu’il se vêtisse d’une toge mi-longue auparavant. C’était l’été et avec le climat chaud de la Grèce, il ne voyait pas l’intérêt de porter autre chose.

« Tu préférerais peut-être me voir dans une armure ? » répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Ikki détourna les yeux, regardant maintenant le Pope avant de dire :

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher. Shura s’est chargé de rassembler tout le monde dans la salle d’audience et vous savez à quel point il déteste attendre. »

Shun gloussa en songeant au mécontentement de celui qui l’avait pratiquement élevé. En effet, le Chevalier d’or du Capricorne avait toujours eu du mal à gérer les événements imprévus. Nul doute que l’arrivée des renégats devait l’avoir hautement frustré. Et comme c’étaient les Chevaliers noirs qui avaient combattu en première ligne, Shura devait être agacé de n’avoir pas pu faire expier les intrus avec Excalibur.

Si Ikki n’était pas né en août, Shun était certain qu’avec son caractère il aurait pu devenir l’apprenti du Capricorne.

Alors que le Grand Pope reprit sa marche, suivi par Ikki, Shun se sentit devenir de plus en plus anxieux.

Il savait qu’il aurait déjà demandé à retourner dans sa « chambre » si Saga n’avait pas entrepris de frotter avec de petits cercles son bras et sa cuisse (seuls endroits facilement atteignables par le bout des doigts du Pope, sans risquer de faire tomber sa charge).

« Détends-toi Shun, tout ira bien. »

« Mais… Si ça se passe comme à l’orphelinat… » souffla Shun.

Il était complètement effrayé d’être de nouveau rejeté parce qu’il ne correspondait pas aux « standards » comme cela avait été le cas dans son enfance. L’orphelinat Kido ne l’avait gardé que parce que c’était leur unique moyen d’avoir Ikki dans leurs plans. Ils savaient que ce dernier serait un puissant chevalier, après tout, il était celui qui avait pu utiliser son cosmos très jeune afin d’empêcher son cadet, encore bébé, d’être kidnappé.

« Alors ils seront indignes de leurs armures et du Sanctuaire. Il n'y a rien de mal avec toi, Shun. Tu es parfait. » Le rassura Saga.

Parfait.

Le Grand Pope le lui disait souvent…

Même si c'était loin d'être vrai, Shun voulut y croire encore un peu. Au moins, cela signifiait que Saga l’acceptait comme il était.

Se détendant, il ne remarqua pas son frère rager silencieusement en se souvenant que bien qu’ils aient mis fin aux plans des renégats, l’orphelinat Kido existait encore. Pour l’instant, ajouta-t-il mentalement alors qu’un sourire sadique prenait place sur ses traits.

Quand ils quittèrent les souterrains et qu’ils franchirent la porte colossale de la salle d’audience, tous les chevaliers et les gardes présents se mirent à les fixer. Près du trône, Shura roula des yeux devant cette entrée si peu orthodoxe. C’était dans de pareils moments qu’il s’interrogeait sur l’utilité de leur protocole si même le Grand Pope ne le respectait pas. Du coin de l’œil, il voyait certains de ses collègues les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte de voir quelqu’un porté avec prévenance par le Pope. D’autres fixaient allégrement Shun. Shura soupira fortement. Pourquoi le Pope n’avait-il pas laissé Shun se changer ? Avec une tunique qui s’arrêtait à mi-cuisse, les longues jambes nues du jeune homme captaient la plupart des regards.

De son côté, Shun était trop distrait par les décorations pour se soucier des autres. Il y avait un lustre colossal qui avait immédiatement attiré son attention. Puis il s’était rendu compte que le plafond était entièrement peint de multiples scènes de batailles. C’était incroyable et tellement différent du décor assez simple de sa chambre. Tentant de déchiffrer chaque élément de la peinture, Shun ne détourna son regard que lorsque Saga s’assit et le repositionna sur ses genoux.

La nervosité de Shun lui revint de plein fouet face à tous les yeux rivés sur lui. Il ne put pas empêcher la chaleur de monter sur ses joues.

Saga recommença discrètement à le caresser jusqu’à ce que Shun se penche en arrière et ferme les yeux. Laissant un soupir échapper de ses lèvres, Shun préféra oublier le reste pour profiter de la présence de son Pope.

Il savait qu’il attirerait une attention indésirable en quittant sa chambre. Cependant, il était aussi pleinement conscience qu’il ne lui arriverait rien tant que Saga, Ikki et Shura veillaient sur lui.

Saga sourit derrière son masque. Ainsi placé, entre ses mains et avec lui sur son trône, Shun se trouvait au-dessus de la chevalerie.

Un avertissement pour tous que Shun était intouchable. 

« Je ne partage pas. » Chuchota Saga à l'oreille de Shun.

Il ignora le soupçon de sourire narquois de Shura qui l’avait entendu.

La salle étant toujours silencieuse, Saga commença son discours sur l’attaque des chevaliers s’étant fait berner par une fausse Athéna et remercia les Chevaliers noirs pour leur vaillance. Il ne parla pas de la puissance de Shun et du rôle de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas que d’autres découvrent l'unique faiblesse du Sanctuaire et s’en prennent à Shun. 

Shun était le cœur du Sanctuaire, son trésor. Les habitants du Sanctuaire pouvaient le regarder, mais jamais ils ne pourront le toucher ni l’approcher. S’ils osaient le faire, ils se verront être détruits, comme l’avaient été Shion et Aiola.

Il était pire qu’un dragon gardant son trésor et franchement, il ne le regrettait pas.

« Rompez ! Et que les tours de garde aux frontières soient renforcés ! » déclara-t-il à l’assemblé.

Malgré le masque du Pope, Shun savait que Saga devait avoir un sourire narquois quand la salle se vida avec rapidité. Son intuition se confirma lorsque l’une des mains de Saga s’aventura sous le mini-short qu’il portait sous sa tunique.

« Je pense qu’il est temps que nous fêtions notre victoire, mon cher trésor. »

Shun haussa un sourcil, ébahi avant de sourire largement.

« Depuis le temps que j’attends ! »


End file.
